Use of garbage containers can be seen in almost all commercial and residential places. Such garbage containers are required to be periodically emptied or cleaned. Typically, maintenance personnel associated with such cleaning or emptying job use trucks for emptying such garbage containers. The maintenance personnel have scheduled routes and limited time to run the trucks for emptying garbage containers of various localities. In order to make the entire process of garbage collection efficient, it is desirable to know fill levels of the garbage containers so as to ensure timely cleanliness of such garbage containers. For example, the fill level information can help in designing a route and scheduling time for emptying garbage containers of a particular locality. Also, having the ability to predict a proper emptying time for a garbage container helps the garbage collector to plan the route of the garbage collector truck to reduce costs related to the whole garbage collection process.
In order to address such issues, nowaday's garbage containers are often equipped with a gauge that is configured to monitor a fill level of the garbage container and communicate the same to a remote server. The server receives and processes the fill level data to design an efficient route and schedules time for emptying garbage container of a particular locality. However, such gauges require continuous monitor of the fill level and communication of the same to the server. For example, at least one communication is scheduled between the gauge and the server every day for sending the fill level data to the server. Typically, such communications are made irrespective of the fill level of the container, i.e. the gauge communicates with the server even if the container is half filled. Therefore, such communications are undesirable as they consume a substantial amount of battery power of the gauge and do not provide any critical data. As a result, the battery of the gauge is either required to be replaced in quick succession due to such undesirable communications or requires employment of heavier duty battery for a longer operation of such gauges.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of undesirable communications generally performed between a gauge and a server in the process of determining a fill level of a container.